Remember Me
by fukaimoriMidori
Summary: Sequel to The Shadow of a Dream. Eva's dead. 1500 years have gone by. Who's the girl with black hair and green eyes, who looks like Eva? What does Chase want with the new Shen Gong Wu?Violence, and LOTS of gore later on, which would explain the rating.
1. Chapter 1

_He would continue to kill until the day he died._

Raven sat up from her desk with a contented sigh. Flexing her cramped fingers, she glanced at the clock and gave a start. It was already six in the morning, and she needed to get to school.

She hurried to the bathroom, showered and got into her uniform. The house was quiet. Well she _was _the only one home. Her parents were on a business trip overseas, as usual. She grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen and went to her room to grab her bag.

"Oh, _crap_," she muttered.

Lounging on her bed and looking perfectly at ease, was Chase Young. He rested on her pillows and gave her a cool smile.

"The _hell _are you – "she started until he got up, the smile vanishing. She took a step back, his inhuman aura making her back away instinctively. This was definitely not a dream.

"You were saying?" he asked in a cold arrogant tone. She shivered.

"W… Why are you?" she was getting hysterical now, her voice a few pitches higher than usual.

He arched an eyebrow. "I sent you that dream," he said. "You should know."

She took another step out of the room. "I'm not Eva," she whispered.

_Run!_ a voice yelled at her.

Her instincts took over, and she ran as quickly as she could, out of the house, away, far away from that inhuman cold beast that shouldn't exist…

She hadn't even reached the front door when he appeared in front of her. She came to a sudden stop, almost crashing into him.

"What… What do you… want from me?" she panted heavily, trying to calm her madly-racing heart.

Slowly, he leaned over her and rushed a cold finger against her cheek. She stiffened. Electricity seemed to form on her skin, and the surged through her veins. It hurt, but at the same time she loved the sensation.

"I want your body," he whispered into her ear.

She knew immediately what he meant. Not her body, in that filthy way most people would think. He wanted Eva back, and he needed a body to contain her.

_Hers._

"That's right," Chase smirked when he saw the understanding dawn in Raven's eyes. "You're her reincarnation."

Raven had read plenty of supernatural books. Her being Eva's reincarnation would explain their resemblance. But two souls could not inhabit one body. For Eva to live…

Raven would have to die.

"You're going to kill me," she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes," he agreed.

It happened so quickly. Raven had barely the time to blink away the tear that had crept to her eye when Chase's hand shot out.

And then darkness was all she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon kids, a new Shen Gong Wu just activated!"

Dojo grew to his massive size. "Hey don't forget to bring your sweaters with you! It's going to be really cold!" he called. There were a few groans, then the Xiaolin Apprentices rushed out of their rooms. He patiently waited for the to scramble on, then took off.

"What Wu is it this time?" Kimiko asked as they soared into the sky.

"It's called Doors of the Dead!" Dojo answered excitedly.

"Sounds like something outta Goo Zombies," Clay muttered.

"We can't afford to lose this one," said Dojo. He picked up more speed, and then they burst through the clouds, into a bleak land of ice and snow. He dipped lower towards the ground and they landed with a thump on the mushy snow. Dojo shrank to his usual size, what he called his "Wu sensors" tingling.

That was when they heard a familiar evil snicker.

"Chase Young!" they gasped in unison, slightly confused at the same time. Since when did he go after Shen Gong Wu?

But sure enough, he was standing on a ledge above them, a smug smile on his face. Balanced perfectly on the tip of his finger was a small black object. And for some reason, he had a girl's body slung over his shoulder.

The wind shifted direction, and for a second, the girl's pale face was revealed. Dojo let out a gasp of shock.

"What –" Clay began to ask.

"Hand over that Shen Gong Wu!" Omi yelled threateningly. Or at least, he tried to. The bitterly cold wind whipped away his words, but it was pretty obvious what he meant, with his tiny body ready at a offensive stance.

"Do you _really_ think I'll listen to you, Omi?" Chase asked, arching an eyebrow coolly, detached as ever.

That was when booming music filled the chilly air. The four Dragon Apprentices groaned. Sure enough, a black-coated figure with very distinct red hair flew into view.

"That's right, Xiaolin losers! Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, and Emperor of Darkness, is here! Now hand over that Wu – " Spotting Chase, he screamed his little girl scream. "Chase!" he gasped, recovering himself. "What are you doing here?!?"

"Turn _off_ that racket!" the evil man snapped. Jack fumbled with a small remote for a moment, then switched off the blaring noise.

"_Thank _you Chase." A disembodied head with purple tentacles floated out of nowhere.

"I thought I told you to stay – " Chase bit his angry words back and settled for a scowl. He had more pressing matters at hand. He snapped his fingers and his faithful jungle cats sprang out of the snow where they'd been hiding. Snapping his fingers once again, they attacked the Xiaolin monks. One of them pounced onto Spicer.

Then there was a whirl of snow and the evil man and his tigers were gone.

* * *

**Confused yet?**

**This takes place slighly before 'The Life and Time's of Hannibal Roy Bean... **


	3. Chapter 3

There was a whirl of snow, and then the evil man and his jungle cats were gone.

"The _heck _- ?" Raimudo started, then proceeded to say some words his mother would definitely _not_ approve off.

"C'mon boys and girl, we _have_ to go!" Dojo transformed, obviously agitated. They took off, leaving Jack behind in the snow, his clothes ripped and torn with several nasty cuts on his body.

"This is bad. Very very bad!" the dragon muttered frantically as he soared in the sky.

"What's the hurry?" Kimiko asked. "This isn't the first time we lost a Shen Gong Wu to Chase."

"Uh huh. But you guys ever notice that every time we lose a Shen Gong Wu to him, something really bad happens?" Dojo snapped, more out of anxiety than irritation.

"So… What exactly did we lose?" Raimudo asked, squeezing melted snow out off his clothes.

"Yes, what does the Doors of the Dead _do?_ " said Omi.

"It summons spirits from the realm of the Dead," Dojo explained. " This Wu is a little different from others. If you do a ritual, and the conditions are just right… You'll be able to bring the dead to life."

" _Really?" _Everyone gasped in amazement. Thoughts immediately flashed – people who they could bring back; a grandfatherr, a mother, a dear friend...

"Yep. It's really tricky to use it tho, besides the ritual, you also need the right body to bring the person back. The reincarnation of the spirit you want. Their old bodies won't do, you need one that is freshly killed. So you kill the reincarnation."

"Then that girl he was carrying – " Rai started.

"She's the reincarnation of the greatest Dragon of the Earth who every lived," Dojo finished. "She was Eva, Dragon of the Earth during Dashi's, Chase's and Guan's time. She defeated Wuya's entire army with a snap of her fingers. But after Chase turned evil, she disappeared. Couple of years later, Guan turned up, looking like a wreck. He said Chase and Eva had fighting, and then Chase killed her. And then Guan began to battle him. You guys know that story. Guan lost his spear and the battle."

"But why would Chase want to bring that girl back to life if he killed her?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah. That don't make any sense," Clay said.

"Guan had said Eva's death was an accident," explained Dojo. "He was a little vague on the details. Apparently, he had liked Eva for a long time, but hadn't said anything since Chase was his best friend."

"But I don't understand," Omi cut in. "Eva was a Xiaolin Dragon. Why would Chase expect her to help him with evil?"

There was silence. Omi had a point.

"And what do you mean Guan hadn't said anything because Chase was his best friend?" Kimiko chipped in.

"Eva and Chase were um… Dating at the temple," said Dojo. "There's a chance she may help him. And if Chase could fall to evil, so could she."

"We have to rescue that poor, innocent, prett-" Rai cut off as he noticed Kimiko's slightly crabby glare. "Er… Innocent girl!"

"Yes… Even though we may gain a powerful ally, we cannot sacrifice the life of an innocent," Omi declared solemnly.

"But we can't beat Chase Young on our own!" Raimudo exclaimed. "He's too good! Er… Bad! Whatever."

"Which is why we need help," Dojo said as he landed no the temple grounds.

* * *

"Understood. I will accompany you," said Master Fung, calm as ever.

"Oh thank you Master Fung! Thank you, thank you!" Omi squealed in delight, hugging onto the older man's leg.

"Sucker," Raimudo muttered under his breath.

"Chase Young is a formidable opponent," Master Fung added. "You will require further assistance."

"But... Who's gonna help us?" Clay asked.

* * *

"He's going to bring Eva back to life?!?"

Master Monk Guan was considerably startled.

"We must stop him at once!" Omi declared.

"Yes..."

_Would she never cease to haunt him?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chase placed Eva's unconscious body on the floor of one of his numerous caves. He inhaled deeply, quelling his impatience. He had been waiting for this moment for centuries.

The cave had been carefully designed. The four elements were present; a river of lava for fire, a small lake for water, their rocky surroundings for the earth, and the very air that they breathed.

The girl moaned in her sleep, but she didn't stir. She was probably having a nightmare. It would be better to kill her as she slept, he decided. He didn't want to see Eva's face twisted in anguish.

A dagger appeared in his hand, its tip so sharp and fine it was almost invisible. He raised it, ready to plunge it into her hear –

"In the name of good, I order you to stop, Chase Young!" a familiar and annoying voice cried from behind him.

"I don't think so."

Chase turned to face the four Xiaolin warriors, their old master and… Guan. He suppressed a growl.

"You're too late to stop me," he sneered and snapped his fingers. "As you always have been." His faithful jungle cats immediately leapt from the shadows, where they had been hiding, and attacked them.

The girl's eyes snapped open. "What – " she gasped as she saw the dagger in Chase's hand. Her eyes darkened as she realized his intentions.

"So it's going to end like this?" she asked dully.

"_No!_" Guan detached himself from a snarling tiger and leapt for Chase. The force of his weight threw the two of them away from Raven, and they landed on the floor.

In a flash, Chase transformed into his half-lizard form. He leapt up and slammed Guan onto the floor. He raised a clawed hand, ready to rip him to shreds.

"You're just afraid of what Eva will do to you," growled Chase. "Do you know why I haven't ended your miserable life all these years? So that she can take her revenge. She had always detested you. She absolutely hates you now. But she does have every right." He tightened his grip over the squirming man. "Since you _killed_ her."

"Do not lie, Chase Young!" Omi yelled, expertly ducking an attack from a lion, only to be struck from behind.

" _Lying?_ " Furious, Chase threw Guan at Master Fung with all his supernatural strength. The two of them crashed into a wall.

"Tell them, Guan. Tell them how dishonourably you stabbed her in the back with your mighty spear, when she was unaware of your presence. You sneaked around my home and attacked her at the best opportunity because you knew you would have never stood a chance against her head on."

He strolled towards Raven, his golden eyes glowing with fury and anticipation.

"If you won't admit it, you sniveling coward, ask Eva yourself," Chase finished and plunged a razor-sharp claw into Raven's heart. A gurgle rose from her lips and blood spurted out.

"Goodbye," Raven managed to choke out. She left the world with a smile on her lips. She knew now why she had always felt so empty in life.

She had been born with one purpose only. To die, and Eva to take her place.


	5. Chapter 5

"Doors of the Dead!" Chase, in human form again, shouted above the chaos of his home.

The Shen Gong Wu in his hand, a black piece of stone carved into a gate with intricate patterns, glowed golden and grew warm. He concentrated on a mental image of Eva's face, the smile she had given him as she died in his arms…

The smell of damp earth and mould, mingled with the heavy rusted scent of blood filled the room. The smell of death and decay. The stench was overpowering. A long tendril of black mist curled out of the Shen Gong Wu. It extended and gathered around Eva's body, coiling and caressing it. Her deadly wound healed, and the mist sank into the corpse.

_Badump._

The sound of the heartbeat filled the room.

"There is still a chance," Omi shouted to his friends as they attacked, dodged and counter-attacked the jungle cats. "Eva may not side with Chase. We may still win this fight."

Chase laughed at the remark. "Give up," he said, holding Eva's body.

Guan tensed as he detangled himself from Master Fung's body. The collision had weakened him, but perhaps he could still put an end to this. As he prepared to spring towards her to kill her a second time, Eva stirred. Then her eyes flew open. He met her piercing green gaze and shivered. Even now, her eyes scared him.

"Eva! You are a mighty Xiaolin Dragon! Do not listen to Chase Young's lies!" Omi called from under a leopard. "Remember, he killed you before!"

Eva got up as Chase helped her to her feet.

"_Chase_ killed me?" she repeated, incredulous. "Chase did _not_ kill me. It was _him."_

To Guan's horror, she jabbed an accusing finger at him.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Well, it doesn't matter, since no one will read this anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Eva's point of view from here on_

It felt strange to be in a body again, after being trapped in that dark place for so many years. I calmed myself, my eyes closed, controlling my breathing while a large pair of warm hands held me up. When I felt I could open my eyes, I saw my murderer's face. Guan.

Instantly, my soul seethed with hatred. I should have killed him when I had the chance!

"Eva! You are a mighty Xiaolin Dragon! Do not listen to Chase Young's lies!" a young, shrill voice cried out. "Remember, he killed you before!"

I almost fell upon hearing that. Was that what had gone down in history? I struggled to get up, ready to destroy Guan. Strong hands grasped me as I stumbled and pulled me up. Chase's hands. I longed to touch him, kiss him, but there were more pressing matters at the moment. Guan still being alive for one.

I scanned the room quickly. Other than Guan, there was an old man in a Xiaolin master's robes, and four children in the red and black of Dragon Apprentices uniforms. One of them had a big yellow head, resembling Dashi. It was he who had spoken.

" _Chase_ killed me?" I repeated. "Chase did _not_ kill me. It was _him_." I jabbed a finger at Guan's direction.

The warriors froze and Guan looked terrified. With a snap of Chase's fingers, the jungle animals stopped attacking and slunk back into the shadows. He was obviously enjoying this as much as I was.

"So… Chase _wasn't_ lying?" a boy with brown hair and eyes exclaimed. His head was crowned with pure white light, scintillating as diamonds. _Air._

"But even then Eva, you _have_ to listen to us," the only girl said, her blue eyes wide. _Fire._"Chase is evil!"

I smiled faintly, feeling the familiar call of darkness like a reawakened limb. "But so am I," I said.

As I reached out a hand, a thick mass of shadows detached itself from the dark corners of the cave and headed for Guan, binding him. As they swept past the torches lighting the room, the red and gold flames dipped low and died. A frigid chill filled the air as shadows claimed possesion of the cave. For a moment, all was darkness.Then a bluish white flame burst to lifeabove my palms. It suspended itself above me, casting everything in an eerie, icy blue glow. The fire was unnatural, emanting cold and not heat. A product of evil.

"_No!_" the yellow-skinned boy cried. I almost laughed at his expression. So history had written me as a goody-two-shoes and they really did believe it.

There was a flurry of movement. Instinctively, I released the binds that held Guan in place and leapt away, letting the blue flame go out, plunging the cave in darkness once again. There was a _thump_ as someone landed on the spot I had been standing in, just a moment before.

Shifting my foot a little, I felt the vibrations of the earth, feeling around, allowing me to sense the position of each and every threat in the cave. A stalagmite detached itself from the ceiling, its end a deadly sharpened point. It pierced my attacker's flesh and heart easily, and I felt his vibrations as he landed on the ground. Another icy-blue flame burst into life and I saw the corpse was the Xiaolin master's. It had taken him only a second to die.

"Master Fung!" the Xiaolin apprentices cried out in horror.

Guan suddenly lunged towards me. Smiling, I extended a palm and the surrounding shadows rippled, then flowed over him, binding him once again. He stopped in mid-air, struggling to get free.

"I scared you back then, didn't I?" I asked him pleasantly. "And I hadn't even shown you the full extent of my powers."

Closing my fingers in a fist, I dragged him closer to me.

"What lies did you spread about my death, Guan?" I hissed. "What did you tell others to save your filthy face? I swore that you would be the first one to die when I came back."

He was afraid, very afraid. "Please..." he whimpered.

Chase suddenly appeared next to me, laughing. "What has happened to the mighty Master Monk Guan?" he taunted. "Frightened... By a _mere girl?_" We exchanged a dark smile.

"Eva, you are the Xiaolin dragon of the Earth!" the yellow boy cried once again. " i _Why_ /i are you helping - "

"Don't you understand Omi?" Chase wrapped an arm around my waist. "Eva didn't train at the temple with the rest of us. She came later, much later. She had been taught in the Heylin way, even before she arrived ."

"_What?" _Guan gasped.

The hat on the yellow-haired boy, the Earth element, was raised. A small green dragon poked into view. Dojo, I realised.

"You... You were evil, even back then?" he stammered, shaking.

"That's right," I grinned.

The four Xiaolin monks glanced at each other, as if a silent message was passed between them.

"Dragon Ecom-" they started to yell, positioning themselves. Then a shadow pulled them apart from their stances and suspended them in the air.

"Nice work," Chase said quietly. His expression grew more threatening as he glared at the monks. "I'm giving you the chance to join me. Clay? Raimudo? Kimiko?" He paused. "Omi?"

"Never!" Kimiko snapped.

"I'll rather kiss the backside of a mule," Clay spat.

"We would rather die hounourably than join the Heylin!" Omi declared.

"Rai?" Kimiko demanded agressively after a few moments of silence from him.

"Umm... Yeah, what you guys said," Raimudo replied quickly. I smiled as I sensed the indecision in his eyes. This boy wasn't as pure as he pretended to be.

"Maybe _this_ will make you change your mind," I smirked. Chase snickered.

* * *

**Moral of the chapter?**

**History is always writen by the victors. Although Guan lost to Chase, he was able to write history, glorifying his defeat and cowardiance. Of course everyone believed him. He was the "good guy". But most people don't realise that even the "good guys" lie.**

**Next chapter's gory. Don't read if you're under 13.**


	7. Chapter 7

I brought Guan over to them. The man was so terrified he was _crying_.

"Don't worry," I said soothingly. "It'll be over soon."

I started with his hands, the left, and then the right. One by one, the shadows broke his bones. They stopped at his arm joint. I walked over ad laid a gentle palm on his injured hands. Even that small pressure caused him to cry out.

I ripped his arms off, swiftly, effortlessly. Guan shrieked in agony, and the young warriors cried out in fear as his warm blood splattered over their faces and clothes.

"Observe carefully," I said, smiling pleasantly to them. Chase gripped my hand tightly, oozing approval. My smile grew wider.

Rolling up my sleeves, I stared at Guan's terrified face. "Die," I hissed so softly, I could barely hear it.

And I forced my hand into his abdomen. It came out of the other side of his body. Closing my eyes, I caught hold of his intestines and pulled it out of his body.

His screams filled the air. Even as the Xiaolin monks attempted to turn to look, arms reached out and held their faces firmly in place, forcing them to watch out. Yanking out his internal organs, I wrapped them around his neck, knotting it into a noose. I suspended him high in the air. He was still alive. Barely.

"Clever," Chase murmured in my ear, guessing my actions.

I moved my hand in a sharp, sweeping stroke, like a sword's. Immediately, the invisible force holding him up vanished, like a puppet's string's being cut. With a choked yell, his body slackened. There was a _crack_ as his neck snapped.

Revenge is sweet.

"Y're one sick lady," Clay muttered, going green.

"You haven't seen anything yet," I answered sweetly. And proceeded to rip the heart out of his body.

"You are even _worse_ than Wuya!" Omi spat the words at me. "You are even more despicable!"

And then Chase was there, holding the little boy firmly by the neck.

"Don't compare her to that witch," he hissed softly. With a contemptuous look, he took my bloodied hand and turned to leave.

"Wa... Wait!" Raimudo cried out. "I... I swear my loyalty to you."

"Rai!!!" Kimiko shrieked.

With a nod from Chase, I released the bonds holding him.

"Glad you have some sense," I smirked.

The boy turned to face his former comrades, afraid to meet their eyes. "I'm sorry guys," he muttered. "But..." He gestured at Guan's mangled corpse.

"I'll leave you to think of your decision," Chase sneered. "Choose wisely."

Taking my hand, we left the room. But not before I levitated Guan's corpse and heart before their faces, forcing the monks to see it. Fear was a wonderful incentive.

* * *

**Erm... Yeah the worst way I could think of killing someone... Dragging out their intestines and hanging them with them... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Comment: Okay, thanks all for you support! This is the beginning of the new arc to Remember Me. The first arc is "Let's bring Eva back from the dead!". So this is about the Ying Yang World. Once again, thank you all. Hope you enjoy reading this. **

* * *

Chase and I checked on the monks a few hours later. Dojo had grown to an enormous size and was attempting to break through the dark chains that held the Xiaolin warriors in place. He yelped when he saw us. 

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing, _worm_?" Chase's eyes glowed in the dark room.

"N.. Nothing!" Dojo shrank to his usual size, trembling.

Chase snapped his fingers and a particularly large tiger bounded into the room. Upon seeing the dragon, the tiger ripped him into small, bloodied scraps of flesh.

" _Stop it!" _Kimiko screamed, too late. It happened so quickly.

Tears trailed down their faces, as bright as pearls in the light.

"_Why...?_" the Japanese girl sobbed. "_Why?!?_"

I brought her down gently, gazing detachedly at her tear-filled blue eyes.

"Because I can," I replied softly, reaching out a blood-flecked finger towards her face. As it trailed down her cheek, it left a bloodied smear.

"What is your answer, Kimiko Tohomiko?" I asked her, my voice barely above the whisper of shadows. She shivered.

"Yes," she said weakly, raising her eyes to meet mine. "I swear my loyalty."

* * *

"And how are the prisoners today?" Chase asked casually as I entered the pavilion.

"Physically, they are weaker. But their will is as strong as ever." I _tsked_ . "Perhaps, if they were to feel more pain..."

"I have a better idea," Chase cut in. I raised an eyebrow, surprised at his smug smile.

"A Shen Gong Wu has just activated," he explained. "The Ying Yo-yo, to be exact. It's timing is perfect."

He noticed my still-confused expression.

"Oh yes, Dashi had already hidden most of the Wu before you arrived," he murmured. "Shen Gong Wu are magical tools, but are also just a crutch for real power. Since Wuya's return to the world, they've been activating."

"That witch?" I remembered the red-haired woman. "She escaped Dashi's box?"

"Yes. She _has_ diminished somewhat since." He chuckled. You'll probably see her as we retrieve the Ying Yo-yo."

He held out a hand, which I took.

And then we vanished, leaving behind just a wisp of smoke.

"You've learnt a few tricks," I commented.

"You have no idea," Chase replied.

We were in a thick jungle, surrounded by foliage. Even the sunlight that filtered through the thick canopy appeared green. There were a few birds, but their singing seemed muffled in the serene environment.

The peaceful quiet however, was shattered by a loud whirring sound. An abnormally aple boy, with hair a shade of red that definitely did i _not_ /i occur in nature appeared. He was flying, supported by two propellers attached to his backpack.

"Easy picking," he sniggered to himself, spotting the small black and white object on a tree's branches, but failing to notice Chase and I.

"The Xiaolin monks have been _too_ quiet lately, don't you think?"

A small, ghostly, disembodied mask appeared, her - at least, I thought it was female - hair and arms made of waving purple tentacles.

With a start, I realised it was Wuya. I resisted the urge to laugh. _This_ was the Heylin witch that massacred villages, mine included. And now, reduced to a pathetic spirit.

The boy shrieked, jumping away from her.

"Wuya!" he exclaimed, confirming my suspicions. "Don't sneak up on me like that! I thought you were with Chase?!"

I turned to glare at Chase. He smirked. "You can't be jealous," he snickered.

"Of _her_? You must be joking."

"He put up wards to keep me away," Wuya sulked. "What do you think is going _on_?"

"You mean the disapearence of the Xiaolin losers and Chase?" the boy said. "Maybe they finally learnt that they can't keep up with Jack Spicer, Emperor of Darkness."

Wuya groaned and snapped a tentacle to her head. As Jack reached out a hand to take the Ying Yo-yo, a vone from the nearby tree wrapped iself around the Shen Gong Wu and swung away, dropping the Ying Yo-yo into my expectant palm.

"Guess again, sissy boy," I called coolly.

Their heads swivelled towards us.

"It took you long enough," sneered Chase.

"Who's she?" Jack and Wuya asked simultaneously.

I sighed, ready to come up with some witty quirk when Wuya snapped her tentacles/fingers.

"That little brat who destroyed my warriors!" she screeched.

"That's right," I grinned. I closed my eyes and concentrated, and two golems, identical to the witch's old ones rose out of the ground.

"Damn you!" Wuya spat. "Be more creative! Couldn't you at least come up with your own minions?!"

Another sigh, and one turned into a ferocious dragon, the other a serpant. The serpant raised its tail and smacked Jack down into the ground, and coiled its body around him, crushing, but not quite killing him.

"Unfortunately, you can't hurt me," the witch taunted.

"At least she has a body," Chase replied. A spasm seemed to cross the spirits face.

"You could always return me to my body," she said hopefully. "The Xiaolin monks have the Reversing Moirror, and you the Serpent's Tail. I could serve you as well as that – " She gave me a scathing look. " _Girl._Or _better_," she added.

Chase's one-word answer made her grin.

* * *

"Serpent's Tail!" 

"Reversing Mirror!"

The effect could not be more spectacular. The colliding magical energies burst into a flash of white light as Wuya felt herself take shape, grow limbs, become tangible... Become i _alive_ /i . She laughed ecstatically, feeling blood course through her body as her heart began to beat.

"Yes!" she screamed with wicked glee. Chase Young and especially that _brat_ were absolute fools to resurrect her. She raised her arms. Commanding the earth to crush the girl, destroy her –

Little pebbles levitated off the ground for the briefest of seconds before falling down. Confused, she tried again, with the same result.

She caught the smug look on Eva's face and growled. Her powers had been blocked!

"You can't really think we'd give you your powers back?" Eva asked. Wuya hated the way she said _we_.

_I'll destroy you even if it's the last thing I'll do! _the Heylin witch cursed.

* * *

**Eva's POV**

The three of us visited Omi and Clay in their cell.

"Ready to come over to our side yet?" I asked sweetly.

"Never!" they cried, but weakly.

"We'll see about that." Chase held the Ying Yo-yo. "Ying yo-yo!"

The Shen Gong Wu glowed golden and wrapped itself around Omi and Clay. A black portal opened, sucking them in.

I felt someone push me and fell in with them.


	9. Chapter 9

Wuya saw the opportunity and seized it. She pushed Eva into the Ying-Yang world, and the portal closed up before Chase had the chance to throw the Shen Gong Wu inside.

She cackled, but stopped short when she saw the livid expression on Chase's face.

* * *

Kimiko and Raimudo were feeding Chase's cats slabs of meat. Suddenly, their noses twitched and the y all raised their heads. There was a scary low rumbling sound coming from their throats, and Kimiko realised that they were _purring_.

"Rai? What do you think is going on?" she asked nervously.

The Dragon of the Wind was silent and sniffed the air.

"Blood," he replied in a hollow, bleak voice. He wondered who the new victim was. It could be Omi or Clay. It could be Jack Spicer. Or it could be an innocent, someone they didn't know. The rusty smell seemed to burn his nose, and he was careful to breathe through his mouth.

* * *

**Eva's POV**

I cursed as I fell, landing on all fours like a cat.

The Ying-Yang world was a strange place. There was no source of light, a pale radiance not unlike the moon's made things visible. There was a thick fog, like on a winter's day, but it wasn't cold. The air was still. Too still.

The world was empty. A void of nothingness.

"Eva?"

The timid voice gave me a start. I had forgotten about Omi and Clay.

"Where in tarnation _are_ we?" Clay whispered. The silence was suffocating.

"The Ying-Yang world." I added harshly "And with no way out."

"Then… They have disposed of us?" Omi asked.

I was confused, hurt. _Had_ Chase really pushed me in? Why didn't he throw the Ying Yo-yo before the portal closed? Was he… replacing me with Wuya?

"Damnit," I cursed. _It wasn't supposed to end like this!_

* * *

Chase fumed as he wiped Wuya's blood off his hands. The plan was supposed to be so simple.

Throw Omi and Clay into the Ying-Yang world, the Ying Yo-yo with them. When they escaped, they would leave their good chi behind, leaving them evil.

With the now-dead witch's interference, it was going to be more complicated. The Xiaolin warriors _and_ Eva were trapped in the Ying-Yang world, with absolutely no way out. He couldn't risk going back in himself to rescue them – it would mean leaving his chi – his _evil _chi – behind and coming out… _Good_. He shuddered in disgust.

It was possible that he might not even come out alive. He strongly believed that there wasn't the slightest bit of goodness in him, even though everyone was supposed to be both good and bad. But unlike Wuya and Hannibal, he had the Lao Mang Lon soup, so he had transcended i _their_ /i evils.

He couldn't throw the Ying Yo-yo into any portal. The Ying-Yang world would simply swallow the Shen Gong Wu and Eva might not find it again.

The only thing to do, it seemed, was to wait for the other half of the Yo-yo, the _Yang_ Yo-yo to activate. It should be soon.

It _had_ to be soon.

* * *

**Put this up because I decided to save you from the perilous cliff. :D What do you think is going to happen?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Put Omi and one grumpy Eva together and what do you get? **

* * *

"There is no way out?" Omi trembled. 

"None," I replied.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Abosolutely sure?"

"_Yes!_ " I yelled, losing it. With a quick movement of my hand, a mass of shadows detached from the wall and wrapped around his mouth, gagging him.

"You forget your place, brat," I spat, rubbing my temples.

There was a soft, velvety whisper at my ear.

"There's something up ahead," the shadows murmured.

"Living?"

"We cannot tell. But," they added. "It is not one of us. It belongs to no side."

Ignoring the monks, I strode ahead. It was highly unlikely that whoever it was would know how to escape, but even more likely that it was a threat. And I would prefer a threat I could see, not an unknown one.

"What the heck is _that_?" Clay gasped.

Rows upon rows of shelves sprung up noiselessly, smoothly, each one filled with glass flasks. The flasks contained a silvery substance that emitted a faint glow. I picked one up and examined it, unable to identify it.

"Don't drop it," I glared at Omi. He quickly put the flask he was holding back on the shelf, sheepish.

Then there was a ripple of movement, so fast I almost missed it. This was the unknown threat the shadows had warned me of then.

I released the gag over Omi.

"Keep quiet," I snapped before he had the chance to open his mouth. "There is something invisible here, and I don't like it. _Take it down._"

"But if we cannot see it, how do we strike?" the little moron asked.

"For the love of – " I composed myself, concentrating on breathing heavily and closed my eyes.

_There!_ Just a flicker of movement, the enemy heading towards us –

Hands, squeezed into tight fists reached forward. I held a breath and felt them contact with something solid. It crashed into the shelves from the force of the punch, and almost immediately, sprang up again.

"Close your eyes," I ordered. "They're useless. Let your instincts see for you. Feel the attack on your skin, feel it in the air."

I stood very still, calming myself. I could sense the injured shadow move; I felt it as a stirring in the air. Its blood had been spilled, it was dripping on the ground, I could almost taste it –

Movement. "The left!" I yelled as I sensed it lunge towards us.

"Seismic kick, Earth!"

"Tsunami strike, Water!"

Concentrating, the shadows flowed smoothly from our surroundings, towards the invisible presence, binding it, suspending it in the air. It thrashed, unable to free itself.

Close up, I could see that it was actually transparent. It's outline was very vaguely humanoid, bigger and somehow just… inhuman.

"What do we do with it?" Clay asked, scratching his head. Hunger seemed to have slowed his brain. But there was a possiblity that he was dense all the time.

"Kill it of course." I pulled back a hand, fingers pressed tightly together to form a dagger of flesh.

It's blood was a silvery substance, like mercury. It sprayed around when my hand penetrated its body.

"You _cannot_ do this!" Omi protested.

I shrugged and pulled my hand out of the creatures's body. "It seems I just did."

I studied its body more carefully and plunged my hand into its body once again, in the area in which I guessed would contain its heart.

My guess was right. I wrenched the still-beating organ out of the creature's chest and threw it on to the floor. The creature stopped writhing and grew limp.

"Threat resolved." The dark binds released their grips over it and the corpse was flung on the floor.

I turned to face Clay and Omi. Yes, it was fear on their faces. My lips curved, ever so slightly. I had forgotten what it was like to be feared.

"Why do you do these things, Eva?" whispered Omi.

For some reason, I felt the blood drain from my face. Why? I had answered Kimiko before, but somehow, that answer was incomplete.

"Would you rather that _thing_ sneak around, waiting for the right moment to attack us?" I asked, sacarstic as ever.

" 'Cos not," Clay replied. "But what you did to Master Monk Guan, Dojo, Master Fung…" His voice broke off, and I realised that he was shaking uncontrollably.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "It's not necessary for me to explain my actions to you." My cool, offhand tone hid the sudden turmoil of emotions I was experiencing. My conscience was, for the first time, working. I actually felt _guilty_, an emotion I _always_ brushed off easily.

_Damnit. _It was Raven's body fault, the previous inhabitant of this body, I knew it was. She had had too many morals, and now her memories were affecting i _my_ /i decisions.

"There is some good in every one," Omi said quietly. "Even in Chase Young. Even in you."

"What makes you think you know so much about me?" I growled."What are you attempting to do? Turn me against Chase?" I laughed, my voice echoing over in the emptiness. "That will never happen."

That shut them up. I continued walking. There _had_ to be a portal or _something_ out of here. There had to. A thin spot. Something.

"You really _do _love him," Omi said.

That stopped me. "What's it to you?"

He ran forward and stopped next to me. "Then you are doing all this for him. Not because you are evil." He was _beaming_.

I gave him a flat, emotionless stare. "You can still say that after you saw me disembowel Guan?"

Yet another silence. His lips trembled at the memory, and I pushed past him, hoping to move out of this seemingly never-ending rows of shelves.

"Just get me somewhere with another living person," I muttered. "I don't care _who_."

And that was when the shelves shifted away with a fast grinding noise.They disappeared, leaving behind nothing but shadows. It was like watching a speeded-up version of the sun moving across the sky.

Then i _we_ /i moved, only, we weren't moving. No, it was as if the ground was moving us away, to another place.

We stopped in front of a looming, dark castle. The aged wood of the castle door was warped where it had not been held in place by iron bands. It was impressive, if a bit over the top.

Clay whistled. "This place might just be bigger than Texas. 'Cos, probably not."

I rolled my eyes and pushed one of the doors in.

The interior décor was a huge contrast from the old-fashioned gates. It was like a furturistic zoo, or musuem, but with only one exhibit.

"Who's here?" I whispered to the shadows.

"Someone you know," was all they would answer.

Again, I rolled my eyes. _Why_ did they have to be so cryptic? I mean, a simple name would suffice, right?

"Eva." Omi tugged my sleeve. "I do not think we should be here."

I pulled the sleeve out of his grasp. "One," I said. "_Do not_ touch me again, or you shall end up like your precious masters, no matter how unhappy Chase may feel about your poor body hacked and chopped into unrecognisable pieces."

He backed away fast.

"Two, this mayb be a trap, but we're _never_ going to get out of here if we don't take risks. So shut up and do not tell me what to do."

I strode closer to the glass case and stopped dead when I saw who was in it.

"No." I barely realised the gasp was from me.

" _Chase Young???_" Omi and Clay yelped simultaneously.

* * *

**I haven't watched this episode in a long long time, so forgive me if I improvise. Fans of Xiaolin Showdown might guess what's happening next.**  



	11. Chapter 11

"No."

It wasn't Chase, the one I had grown to know and love. It was the one I had first met, injured and bleeding during that fateful sunset. The one with innocent gold eyes and a sweet smile. The one I thought had gone forever. He was hunched over, his knees to his chin.

Then he raised those achingly familiar eyes at me. "Eva?" His old voice, lacking the cynism and now filled with loneliness.

I took a step back.

He climbed to his feet. "Eva? Let me out of here, please!"

"No," I snapped. "You're not him." I didn't know why, but somehow _it wasn't him._ There was just a hint of malice, of something alien in those gold orbs.

"What are you talking about?" His eyes narrowed into slits.

"Hannibal Roy Bean." The name sounded distant, coming from far away. "Chase locked you here, didn't he?"

"Smart girl." 'Chase' grinned. "Moby Morpher!"

He raised his arms and brought them together. There was a sickening rubbery sound as he _stretched_ and turned into that ugly red bean I remembered. Only bigger.

"Tell me," he yawned and inclined his body on one tentacle/arm. "How did you know?" He was wearing black and gold armlets, I noticed.

I shrugged coolly, forcing my face into an emotionless mask. "You're a lousy actor."

"Aw, don't be like that," Hannibal leered, putting on a mock-hurt expression. "If I recall correctly, you owe me something."

"You recall wrongly then."

He leaned closer to the piece of glass that separated us. "Wasn't _I_ the one who turned Chase evil?"

"Oh, so now you're saying you did it for me?"

" 'Course not." He paused. "But you benefitted from it, didn't you?"

"And why should I help you? Do you really expect me to return the 'favour'?"

"Just let me out of here and I'll call it even."

I pretended to consider. "Nope, don't think so." I turned to leave. "You cam rot here for all I care."

"Wait."

I didn't know why, but I froze at his words. "What?" I couldn't help asking.

"I know how to get out of this hell hole."

I turned, slowly, deliberately. "Explain."

He chuckled. "Get me out of here first."

My face was a cold mask. "Explain first."

He sighed and snapped his … tentacles? A bird, grey with red and black bands of feathers swooped down and glared at me. I recognized the malevolent look. It was the one Hannibal rode on years ago, on that night I had met him.

"Ying Ying here," the bean waved a tentacle at the grey bird. "Is the Ying-Yang bird. She can travel between our world and this."

"So you'll give us a ride back?" I asked, skeptical.

His grin widened. "Of course not. I'll be going back with you."

I studied him, keeping my expression blank. "Fine."

"Good." He gestured at the glass. "Brute force won't break this thing."

I raised my hands, muttering a spell under my breath, weaving a web of magic. The shadows swept from the room, forming a black mass that glowed with an eerie purple light.

Wuya wasn't the only Heylin witch around.

Hannibal watched me with interest. "Who _are_ you?" he asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

Without replying, I threw the shadows at the glass cage. It shattered into a thousand little fragments with a loud crash.

"Nice." Hannibal brushed the broken glass from his body and hopped towards the Ying-Yang bird. "Now grab hold." He cast Omi and Clay a disdainful look. "You want your… pets along?" Omi spluttered and started to say something. I shot him a glare and he kept quiet. Grabbing hold of one of the bird's tail feathers, I gave him a quizzical look. "You're actually keeping the bargain. I'm amazed."

He chuckled. "I don't cheat on my partners. Unlike some people."

"_Partners?" _I choked on the word.

He grinned. "How about it beautiful? You and me?"

"Never," I spat.

"You really do love him?" I hated that pitying look on his face.

"Obviously," I glared.

"Even after he pushed you here, trapped you here, like he did with me?"

Encouraged by my silence, he went on. "You can trust _me_ Eva. We can be partners. We don't need two-faced traitors like Chase. We can be great. _Together._"

"Why would he want to betray me?" I asked, my mouth dry.

He shrugged. "He's insecure. He made use of you, then he got rid of you. Like he did with me." Hannibal paused.

"But I wouldn't do that. Ever," he said, kindly, warmly. "You're far too valuable to be thrown away like garbage. I heard he replaced you too, and with a hag like Wuya. He's nothing but a – "

"Enough!" I yelled. I lowered my eyes to the floor then glanced up at Hannibal. "Alright, partners."

He smiled. "You'll soon see you're doing the right thing, sweetheart."

I grimaced. "Don't call me that."

"Eva!" The cry was from Omi. "You trust this Hannibal Bean? I must warn you – "

I lost my patience. It was only a matter of time anyway – one could only put up with so much from this brat.

My hand lashed out and slapped him, hard. "You forget, Omi. _I am not on your side._ The Xiaolin are doomed now, so save yourself the trouble and stop lecturing about good to me. Understand?"

He nodded mutely, his face flushed, and not just from the slap.

"Let's get out of here," I muttered.

They took hold of the Ying-Yang bird.

There was a flash of light.

And we vanished into another dimension.

* * *

**Two more chapters and this will be done... I'm pretty sad to end it...**


	12. Chapter 12

_"GetbacktoChase'spalacegetbacktoChase'spalacegetbbacktohisfreakingpalacewhereIcanpummelWuyatodeathNOW!"_

I accidently said thelast part out loud.

There was a sucking sound as we emerged back into Chase's palace, in front of the dragonlord himself.

I had time to register the shock on Chase's face before I turned to Hannibal and plunged my hand into his body. With a quick, deft movement, I pulled his intestines, stringing them out like a wet, bloody necklace. His grin didn't even change as he keeled over, dead.

I turned back to Chase, ignoring the stunned looks on Omi's and Clay's faces.

"Where is she?" I demanded. The second kill of the day, this time with i _real_ /i blood, made me hungry for more.

He moved so quickly; I hadn't even twitched and then he was there, enfolding me in his arms, not caring about the blood staining his armour.

"You're alright," he murmured, his voice slightly muffeled since his lips were pressed to my head. "Eva – "

I pushed him away. "_Where is she?_" I asked, hysteria entering my voice.

"Eva – "

"_Where is that bitch?_ "

"Dead."

That stopped me. "What?"

"Dead," he repeated evenly.

"How?"

"I killed her. Did you really think I would let her get away after…" He bit his lip and pulled me to him again.

I was silent.

"Yes," I finally said.

"You _were_ jealous," he mocked.

"I – no , I … Oh forget it." I sighed. "What about _them_?" Omi and Clay were staring.

"We use the original plan," he whispered.

I felt myself smile.

"Ying Yo-yo!"

Once again, Omi and Clay were pulled into the Ying-Yang world. Quickly, I threw the still-glowing Shen Gong Wu after them.

We waited. A minute passed.

The portal opened again and Omi and Clay stepped out.

They were the same, but different. Their features were unchanged, but …. Just the tiniest change of angle to their mouths, their expression erased of fear….

And their eyes. The hurt and loss that had haunted them since my resurrection was gone, as if it had never existed.

I smiled. It was going to be a lovely day.

* * *

**One more chapter. DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE SAD ENDINGS!!! You've been warned...**


	13. Epilogue

I stand on the edge of a cliff. Above, the sky is brilliant with stars, diamonds on velvet. Below, the waves pound on the golden sand, the sea a mirror that reflects the sky.

This place is not just the edge of a cliff. It is the very edge of the land, the sky, the sea.

The world.

Chase stands next to me, his arms encircling my waist. His expression is solemn, thoughtful. I wait patiently for his words; I know he will not share them until he wants to.

Finally, he speaks.

"I have finally achieved my dream," he says. I nod.

"You rule the world, have destroyed your enemies, and have the Xiaolin monks on your side. And," I add, feeling my lips curve into a smile. "You brought me back."

"Yes."

He has more than that on his mind, I can sense that. "What is it?" I ask, feeling a pang of worry at his expression.

He looks at me, his golden eyes dark with shadows. His mouth is twisted in a frown, and his expression grows darker even as he watches me.

"Do you love me?"

It takes me a second to register the words that come from his lips. I am confused.

"Yes," I reply, hoping he can hear the sincerity in my answer. "I do."

"What is love?"

His question stuns me. I have no reply to it.

"When you were dead, I thought of you every day," he continues, ignoring my pause, running a hand through my hair. "I assumed that meant I loved you."

My blood goes cold; my body understands the situation more than my mind does.

"Chase," I say, pleading. "What are you trying to say?"

He sighs and removes his hand from my hair. He takes a step back and I stare at him with confused eyes.

He looks back at me with an unfathomable expression, and I am afraid.

"Eva," he says softly. "When I drank the Lao Mang Lon soup fifteen hundred years ago, I did not just become immortal. I did not just gain power beyond imagining."

The tension in the air mounts. I am so very afraid to hear his next words. But I know the truth must be faced.

"When I drank the Lao Mang Lon soup, I became less than human," he explains. "I destroyed that which made me human."

"What do you mean by that?" I whisper.

"I destroyed what allowed me to love as a human, my soul. I became – no, I _am_ inhuman."

"You told me you loved me years ago," I say, shaking. "Even after you became evil. Those of wicked hearts are capable of loving. I can honestly say I love you, for I do." Once again, that pleading note enters my voice. I hate it. "Don't you love me Chase? Answer me!"

His are gold pools, deep and enigmatic, and impossible to read. For the first time, I wonder what he has been doing for the past fifteen centuries.

"I don't love you Eva," he says, almost apologetically. "I'm not capable of it. I remember loving you, a long time ago, yes. I think of you every day, yes. But I do not love you."

I inhale sharply, feel myself trembling. For the first time in a very long time, tears sting my eyes. I feel as if I am being viewed by a huge, dominating omnipresence. I am insignificant under its gaze. For the second time, I am losing him. Or perhaps, this is my punishment for not saving him from falling to evil. A world without him. My personal hell indeed.

From my birth, the gods have not been kind to me.

"I did tell you before that I didn't love you anymore." He laughed darkly. "I just didn't realize how true the words were. Until now."

"Humor me," I beg pathetically. "Just for one night. Just this one night. Pretend you love me, like you did before. Please."

He shakes his head, an unhappy and apologetic expression on his face, as if he truly were sorry. "I'm sorry Eva. I can't."

I close my eyes and feel a single tear run down my cheek. "I love you Chase."

"I know," he replies. "And I'm sorry. I am going to have to kill you."

My head snaps up, shock forming on my features. He grips my arms tightly with supernatural strength; I cannot move. "I apologise," he says. "You are going to die soon, and by my hand."

"Why?" I whisper. "After everything you did to bring me back?"

"At the moment, your love is all that stops you from killing me where I stand, right now. I do not know how long it will take before your love changes to hatred. You are too much of a threat for me to allow you to stay alive." He pauses. "I am sorry, but you are going to die for a second time."

Even then, I could have struck back. Killed him even. But my fate would not change; I would still be living without his warmth. Death would be welcome to this nightmare.

I look at him sadly. Softly, I reach out a hand and touch his face, tracing out the features I love so much.

I weep, quietly, but I do not mind this weakness. It does not matter now that I am about to lose him once again. Somehow, this strikes me as unfair. After fighting to stay alive for so long… And now I am just going to let him kill me.

He surprises me by kissing me, long and hard, his tongue deep.

"This is the last time," he says in a whisper when he pulls away, his eyes suddenly cool and detached.

"Chase?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

He smiles, and for a moment, looks like the old Chase, the one I had grown to despise. The human Chase.

"I know," he says.

"Make it quick," I say through pale lips. I can feel the blood drain from my face.

He rips out my heart out of my chest. But he had stolen it a long time ago.

She dies in his arms once again.

Her lips were closed in a half-smile, but her expression was pined and tortured. He wiped the tears off her cheeks with a finger, and without thinking, put the finger to his mouth.

He closed his eyes, and a single tear slid down his face. He quickly brushed it away.

The wind picks up as Eva's body stiffens.

"Please. Remember me." It seems to whisper in _her_ voice. For a brief moment, the wind feels like her fingers brushing his face.

"I will," he says aloud. "More than you will ever know."

_The end. For real.  
_

* * *

**Drowning Lessons by My Chemical Romance **

Without a sound I took her down  
and dressed in red and blue I squeezed  
Imaginary wedding gown  
That you can't wear in front of me  
A kiss goodbye, your twisted shell  
As rice grains and roses fall at your feet  
Lets say goodbye, the hundredth time  
And then tomorrow we'll do it again  
Tomorrow we'll do it again 

I dragged her down I put her out  
And back there I left her where no one could see  
And lifeless cold into this well  
I stared as this moment was held for me  
A kiss goodbye, your twisted shell  
As rice grains and roses fall at your feet  
Let's say goodbye, the hundredth time  
And then tomorrow we'll do it again

I never thought it'd be this way  
Just me and you, we're here alone  
And if you stay, all I'm asking for is  
A thousand bodies piled up  
I never thought would be enough  
To show you just what I've been thinking

And I'll keep on making more  
Just to prove that I adore  
Every inch of sanity  
All I'm asking for is, all I'm asking for is

These hands stained red

From the times that I've killed you and then  
We can wash down this engagement ring  
With poison and kerosene  
We'll laugh as we die  
And we'll celebrate the end of things  
With cheap champagne

Without, without a sound  
And I wish you away  
Without a sound  
And I wish you away

Without a sound, without a sound  
And I wish you away

* * *

**I thought those lyrics suited the chapter... **

Anyway. I wrote this after I finished Chapter 7. I didn't know any other way to end this fic.

There will be other ChaseEva fics, like Time After Time, which I've just put up. PLEASE READ!!! goes onto knees and sobs

Currently working on a Twilight XS crossover, entitled Vampires Will Never Hurt You (I Promise) Would anyone read it if I put it up?

Chase seems to regret killing her, doesn't he? I don't know... I can't stand happy endings. There was one more chapter I wrote to this in which Eva goes to this pretty bright place and meets Chase's soul and they live happy ever after. Hardly likely after all the evil things she did, but then, there's a very fine line between good and evil, and even then, there are the grey areas.

So what do you think of Remember Me? Give me your honest opinion. 


End file.
